I'm not her type!
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: Michiru has always been everybody's type. But how will she take it if someone told her that she's not their type? Not very well. Witness how our dear Michiru would do anything just to be her type. Romantic/comedy crap. lol Finally, it's DONE. lol
1. Chapter 1

**AU**

**R&R**

* * *

**I'm Not Her Type?!**

* * *

_I'm used to being adored by everyone, to being treated special, and to be on the top of their list. It's nothing new to me, in fact ever since I was a child I always have been liked and wanted. And every single time I felt it, I always loved it. I loved the fame, respect and power that come along with the adoration they have for me. It was pleasing, satisfying, and fulfilling. It's where my ego was rooted._

_I am rather confident, a bit conceited yet still maintaining my modesty, about everything that I am and everything I have. I could easily sway anyone I want and everyone would instantly be fawning over me. That's how it has been. That's how it has always been. That's how it works. That's how it was supposed to work that is until she showed up in my dorm._

"I still can't believe I'm not her type?!" I said in disbelief, partly annoyed by the idea.

"We're still on that subject?" she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"YES!!" I exclaimed quickly. "Everyone loves me. They adore me. She should adore me!" I restated the obvious fact.

"Why bother? You don't even like her."

"But she has to adore me! That's how it should be."

"Maybe she didn't see something she liked in you…" she muse rather the impossible idea.

I quickly looked at her and glared before bursting out drastically, "Is she blind?! What could she possibly like that she didn't see in me?!"

She gulped and raised both her hands in defense, "Hey, don't release your frustrations on me."

I sighed, my brows disengaging from creasing, and leaned my head on my palm

"She just might have a different taste…"

"Or maybe…" I propped from my chair and cheekily smiled at her. "Maybe this is just her way of showing her interest in me."

"Or maybe Michiru, you're just not what she's looking for." She added, smiling sarcastically before me. "Just think about it."

I squinted then waved "Uh yeah? That's not possible."

"Why don't you just admit that you finally found someone who isn't so crazy about you?" She stated.

"Because I haven't, Aoi! This hasn't happened before and I won't let it happen now!"

She grunted then asked "So what are you planning to do?"

"I'll be her type no matter what." I said decisively.

"Why are you so worked up about this anyway? I mean you've got the whole school fawning over you, what difference does it make if one person isn't so much into you?" She asked, hint of confusion and irritation inside.

"I'm not, Aoi. I'm not…" I said in defense. But my friend is as skeptical as always. Instead of being contented with my answer, she raised her brow in return.

"It's just that… it's not possible, you know." I muttered, gazing at the view outside the window.

She shook her head then stood up from the chair. "Just don't do something you'll regret sooner or later."

"I won't." I said assuredly. She laughed half-heartedly before waving goodbye.

I stood up from the chair and walked towards the window. The sunset was always a beauty to watch. It's always astonishing to see the sun's rays slowly diminishing from the horizon. One will always be in awe at the wonder unveiling before them.

…

It is also exactly what everyone feels about me: the tingling feeling around their stomach, the weakening of their knees, smile spreading across their lips, fluttering of their eyes, and that crazy throbbing of their hearts. They can't help but stare at the wonder in front of them and be sucked into that feeling. It's the law of nature. When one is faced with the most perfect untainted beauty in the world, one is bound to be in complete and utter awe. This is the expected scene yet one decided to defy that law…

_Why am I not your type?!_

I sighed and watched her as she ran around the track with much enthusiasm, concentration and dedication in it.

_If you'd only put as much enthusiasm in me, I wouldn't be like this you know... _

I continued watching her figure from the window while thinking deeply to myself.

I've never been this so determined nor have I been this eager in my entire life. Perhaps I may have been but not about someone, it's always about something. But at this very moment, what I desire the most is to be her type.

_Why?_

Because for the past seventeen years of my life, I've never met anyone who wouldn't want me or like me. It never happened. Moreover, it didn't even cross my mind that it could actually happen. But now that it did, I was suddenly been thrown inside this world I've never been in before; a world that never existed before and now I'm standing in that new world that she created herself. And I hate being in that world.

_I will be your type no matter what!_

I sighed frustratingly. Suddenly I'm turning into some kind of insensible human being, desperately wanting to be needed and dreadfully needing to be wanted.

_When did this obsession started?_

_-Flashback-_

_The sea nymph gracefully walked towards the door and happily welcomed her visitor with a smile._

"_Welcome." She smiled sweetly and perfectly. The blonde visitor reciprocated the warm greeting with one of her impeccable smile. "Do you want me to help you with those?" the smaller of the two asked, reaching a hand out._

_The taller one shook her head, "Nah.. I had carried these from the ground floor up to the third floor; a few more steps wouldn't hurt me."_

_The other giggled and led her visitor inside. The room wasn't big nor was it too small, it was your average sized room enough for two people to occupy. There's one double deck bed on the farthest right, two desks and chairs, two closets, and an enough space for their other things. _

"_I had arranged the bed for you." the sea nymph said tapping the sofa. The blonde looked up then backed at her roommate. "You don't mind sleeping at the top, do you?"_

"_It's okay. I don't mind as long as there's a place I could sleep on." She smiled. "Besides, the dorm manager said I will only be staying here temporarily." _

_The blonde lifted her bag and dropped it on her bed. She deeply breathed out before turning to look at the other girl. "Thanks for the trouble you put up in fixing the bed."_

"_You're welcome." She smiled back. "We haven't formally introduced ourselves yet, I'm Kaioh Michiru."_

"_Tenoh Haruka." the blonde held her hand out. Michiru reached out and shook her hand._

"_So why did you choose this school?" Michiru asked removing her hand from the handshake._

"_I was scouted for the track and field team. I guess that's all there is to it."_

"_So you're the one my friends have been talking about-.." Michiru suddenly gasped in bewilderment, blurting unconsciously, "You're the-…"_

"_the?"_

"_Nothing. I mean nothing." She waved. Suddenly the welcoming atmosphere before became an awkward silence. _

_Haruka shrugged Michiru's abrupt weirdness and began arranging her belongings. It took a few minutes before Michiru began talking again._

"_Hey, I don't mean to pry onto your life but I heard that you're… you know…" _

_Haruka looked at her questioningly, "What about me?"_

"_That you like girls." ending the statement with an awkward smile._

_Haruka stared at her then sneered. _

_Michiru instantly looked up and pressed further, "Is it true? Not that it bothers me though."_

"_Are you worried?" Haruka asked with a lopsided smile on her face_

"_No, I'm not worried at all." Michiru stated. "I just want you to know that… I don't swing that way."_

_Haruka chuckled. "Yeah.. Well even if you do swing that way, as you would put it, I don't think there's need to worry."_

"_What do you mean?" brows furrowed as Michiru curiously and dubiously asked. _

"_I mean.. well.." Haruka paused closing her closet and then facing Michiru fully. "Even if I swing that way, you're not my type at all."_

_The sea nymph stood there stunned at the words that flowed right through the blonde's mouth. _

"_Don't get me wrong though. I mean you're really beautiful, but it's just that you're not my type." Haruka stated once again, shattering Michiru's ego further to pieces._

_But,_

_Although the statement caused a stir inside Michiru, the smaller woman still had to respond. She breathed deeply and with a smile, she said without any hint of anger or disappointment "That's good to hear then."_

_Despite the fact that Michiru replied confidently, perfectly masking her distress, Haruka's words kept running through her mind over and over again. It was like a broken tape playing repeatedly the same song. It was purely annoying and maddening._

_-end of flashback-_

_WHY AM I NOT YOUR TYPE?!_

"YOU DUMB BLONDE!!!" I stopped and looked down.

Suddenly I became aware that I burst out those words rather loudly for my liking.

My body stiffened as her teal eyes stared at me.

Quickly and impulsively, marked with utter stupidity, I slid down and hid myself from her curious emerald eyes.

I remained in my position for minutes, waiting and waiting for her to leave the field. I slowly kneeled and took a glimpse out the window. My nerves began stirring with sheer happiness when I found no blonde in sight. I stood up from the floor, quickly grabbing my bag and left the school premises at once with a great amount of hope reeling in me. Hoping to the possibility that I would be able to race my said roommate, slash track and field star, first at the dormitory.

Yet hope really doesn't get anyone far.

As soon as I stepped out of the school entrance door, her gentle smile and warm teal eyes had welcomed me.

"Hey!" standing upright from where she stood.

I smiled and walked slowly, "Hi."

"You're going home right?" Haruka asked. I nodded and she smiled instantly.

We walked to the dormitory together and it had been the longest walk I ever had or just that the nervousness I was feeling was killing me. I had been on the edge thinking of whether she heard me or not. And if she did hear me, what should I say? What should I do?

_That wasn't really the typical thing to burst out when I want to be her type._ I sighed._ This is really putting me to a whole new world. This plan of being her type is driving me insane, and it hasn't even started._

"You're awfully quiet…" I snapped as soon as her pondering voice penetrated my ears. She looked at me then beamed "You're livelier when alone, aren't you?"

"huh?" I raised a brow.

She smiled, "You dumb blonde!" and mimicked, smiling slyly at my direction.

I blushed in an instant and abruptly voiced out an excuse, "Ah, it was-… Usagi! The dumb blonde was Usagi. She left the notes she borrowed from me."

She chuckled. "I wasn't really asking who that dumb blonde was."

I mentally slapped myself. "I know. I just thought that you misunderstood what I said since you also have blonde hair."

"Well I do have my dumb moments." She commented. "But I do think that Usagi's clumsiness is quite adorable, in fact captivating."

"You like clumsy girls?"

"If a woman's clumsiness gives me the idea of wanting to protect her, then yes I do like clumsy girls."

"Is that so?"

"Well yeah, I guess." She shrugged. "It's quite endearing, don't you think?"

"No." I replied. "It's quite irritating to begin with."

"Well that's because you're a woman of grace and elegance, gawky in the least."

"I can be clumsy." I spat with confidence.

"That's worth seeing." she sneered, underlying the words 'like it would happen'.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked furiously.

"I mean, it's like saying that Usagi perfected a math exam or Ami had outraced me."

I glared. She did manage to make a good argument but I still had to reply something back. "You're strange."

"You mean mysterious?"

"No. Just strange." I said flatly. She laughed. "Most people I know would want someone mature, but you, you want completely the opposite of it."

"Well, people have different taste."

"That I'm FULLY aware of." I pointed out, sucking in all the laughter dared to escape.

"No, Michiru." she whispers as she looked straight at me. "You're not aware at all. Not even for a bit."

I wonder what that was about. There was something different, and somehow I badly wanted to know what it was. "Ha-…"

"I like mature women also. I like Ami and Rei." She hinted, looking at the dim sky above us. Suddenly the awkward atmosphere before was completely changed. "What I don't like are women who can do anything and everything. There's nothing intriguing in there. I think women like that are boring, don't you think?"

**-x0x-**

**_-Next Day-_**

"'_I think women like that are boring, don't you think?'_ BORING?! Looking at Ami is boring! Listening to Rei talk is boring!" I fumed slamming my palm on my desk.

"Just do remember we're in school." Aoi advised silently, looking around in panic. She sighed in relief then glared. "Do you want to get into a fight that badly?"

"I'm just annoyed!"

"Then keep the volume of your annoyance five levels down the notch!" she spat.

"That blonde… I'll show her!"

"Now what?"

"I can be clumsy! I will be clumsy!"

"Yeah, and I can be Jesus."

"Why do you people say that?!"

"Cause you, Michiru, just said the impossible thing."

"I can be clumsy if I want to."

"Okay. I believe you. Now, can I take my lunch?"

"And you Aoi will help me how to!"

"Why do I even bother taking lunch with you?!" Aoi sighed exasperatingly.

Now, I'm more determined than ever. After what she said last night, I can never back down anymore. She'll see how clumsy and rousing I can be. I've received numerous awards before, and most of them people thought I won't be able to get but I got them. _How hard would it be to be clumsy?_

"Michiru." I snapped out of my reverie. I looked up and saw Aoi running towards me. She hastily grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her. After minutes of relentless dragging, we finally stopped. She smiled then let goes of my hand.

We were outside of the school, standing in the middle of school garden.

I looked around then remarked, "I don't think gardening is a part of being clumsy."

"And throwing a lousy joke is?" she shot back.

"What are we doing here anyway?" I asked, my eyes wandering around the area.

"We're here to hone your clumsy skills."

"And by that, you mean how?"

"I asked the school's clumsiest student to help us out." She proudly revealed, smug smile across those lips of her. "and who will be in here in just a few seconds from now."

"You asked for Usagi's help?" I inquired happily

"Ahh.. well-…"

"Did somebody asked for Tomo's help?" another voice pompously asked. I turned my head around, and there she was, standing ever so arrogantly before us.

"I didn't ask you to hone my stupidity." I whispered to Aoi.

Tomo smirked as started walking towards us, "The great Tomo will help you in beco-…"

Then slipped, face first.

"UMPHFFF!"

"Well they do come hand in hand… stupidity and clumsiness that is." Aoi noted softly into my ear.

"I think it'll be hard separating both." I sighed and watched Tomo stand up from the floor and brush the dust off from her skirt.

She smirked once again, giving us the notion that slipping was something to be proud of. "And what did you learn from that example?"

"Watch where you're going?" I replied.

Tomo, surprisingly and a bit annoyingly, sighed disappointedly at me. "Yare yare.. We've got a long way to go. Why don't we start from the basic before you can appreciate the value of slipping?"

_Basic? _I wonder if it was some kind of stupid joke Tomo had said. But unexpectedly the basics do exist in becoming clumsy.

We started off with opening a bag of chips. Tomo held out two one hundred yen out and purchased two bags of potato chips from the vending machine. She handed one to me and the other was for her. She waved her hand and told us to watch her. And as soon as she opened hers, chips were suddenly thrown all over the place. She then looked at us, pouting and soon started sobbing. Aoi panicked and tried to get another bag of chips on the vendo machine but Tomo quickly held her hand and beamed at us.

The wonder of being clumsy had just been performed right before my eyes and it simply had me floored. I got amazed at how effective it was that it even got Aoi to sympathize with her.

Now it was my turn to open the bag of chips. I breathed deeply, and with another exhale as my cue. I ripped the plastic bag open….. _quite perfectly._

Tomo buried her face on her palm and grunted loudly, while Aoi had her thumb down. It was 1-0, 1 for the clumsiness, and 0 for me.

We then moved on to another basic.

Tomo brought us to the library and grabbed six books from the shelf. She placed them on top of each other then signaled us to watch her. Carefully, she lifted all the books up and started walking rather with difficulty. We stayed a few feet away from her and watched from a distance. She suddenly stumbles but managed to maintain her balance, unluckily she bumped into someone. Books fell, skirts flew, a glimpse of pink panty, and a helpless woman down the ground.

She looked up to her bumper, and innocently stared at him with that helpless near teary look in her eyes. He blushed and soon she had him in her very own hands. He quickly gathered all the books around and helped her up from the floor. The last thing I saw of him was this unbearable happiness emitting from his face. Tomo joyfully skipped her way to us and gave us a thumb up.

I sighed and began walking towards the tower of books.

As soon as my fingertips met the edge of the book, three men came running to my aid. Without even saying anything, they quickly grabbed the book from the table and asked me where to place it. The next thing I heard was Tomo's exasperated grunt and Aoi's all-knowing laugh.

… _2-0. _

On to the next "becoming clumsy" training.

Tomo then grabbed a table and pulled it closer. She then waved at us and we watched intently as told. She deliberately dropped a pen on the floor, and as she bends down to pick it up, her head strongly hit the table and fell. My turn expectedly turned out way different. Before I bent down to pick the pen up, I pushed the table a few feet away from me out of impulse. Aoi shook her head while Tomo slapped her face.

… _3-0._

We did a lot more than I could trace and everything ended up the same. It was like my body was rejecting everything Tomo was teaching me. This was the first time I've experienced such difficulty and I'm simply not happy about it!

_Being clumsy was harder than I thought._

"This was harder than I thought." Tomo remarked. It was 9-0. After the numerous failed attempts that had transpired, Tomo decided to bring us up on the roof for the ultimate lesson.

She walked towards the middle and dropped a piece of cloth on the floor.

"Slipping is the greatest form of being clumsy. With one slip, you'll capture the very heart of clumsy-lovers worldwide!" she passionately and devotedly explained.

I heard Aoi burst out laughing from behind me.

"This is certainly absurd."

"Do you want to be clumsy?" She asked eagerly, inching in. I backed away and nodded. "Good! Then take a step."

I gulped and moved forward. They took a step back and watch from behind.

_This is stupid but then again, if this will get Haruka to like me, I might as well try._

I lifted my foot up and stared at the cloth on the floor.

"Just one step!" Tomo shouted.

"You can slip Michiru!" Aoi mocked… _quite irritatingly_. "Slip for the sake of all the clumsy lovers!" she shouted dramatically once again before bursting out with laughter. She seemed to enjoy this.

With my eyes closed, I dropped my foot on top of the cloth… _or what I thought I did._

"I can't do it!" I grumbled. "My feet won't obey me!"

"There's no helping it, Kaioh-san." Tomo said flatly, taking the cloth off from the floor. "We've done ten clumsy things, I fell more than I could remember, hit my head more than a day's worth, and you haven't done a single thing that could be considered clumsy. Just face it, you're just not built for it."

"Maybe we could do 15 more lessons?"

"If you can't slip deliberately, there's no way any clumsy girls in this world could help you."

"But-.." before I could even plead one more time, she finally left.

"Well, face it Michiru, you're just not clumsy." Aoi commented, tapping my shoulder. I looked over then back at the door then sighed. "Why don't you just ask Tenoh-san out?"

"No! I won't do that. I will be clumsy. I will slip, you'll see." I said earnestly before walking away.

_Asking her out was never an option. I will never ask someone out even if I'm on the edge of desperation or insanity. I have to be clumsy. That's the only way. I don't care if it takes me a week or a month to be one. I will definitely seize Haruka's heart with this clumsiness of mine. Watch out, you blonde with an odd taste in women!_

I gulped as I stared down at the stairs. I grabbed onto the railing as I felt a bit nauseous. With another round of deep breathing, I slowly released my hold and gathered all the courage left in me. _If I slip down the stairs it'll be ten times clumsy than slipping on a plane ground. I can do this. It's just a deliberate slip. Just deliberately slip. Just slip, Michiru. Just one. Jus-…_

"Hey!" The sudden greeting from behind surprised me. Before I knew it, my foot slips

"Kyaaa!!" I screamed.

Then, I felt strong hands grab my arm and pulled me up. I clutched tightly onto the owner's body and breathed deeply.

"That was dangerous!" She said worriedly. "What were you trying to do?"

That was the first time I saw her with that expression. And somehow, rather replying to her question, I found myself smiling at that reaction. Oddly enough, a part of me wanted to see more new expressions of her. I was definitely intrigued.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow, Haruka?" I blurted out. The look on her face, which was also new, gave me a time to reassess what I just asked her. After a few seconds of thinking, I finally recalled word per word.

My eyes bulged. "No. No. No. I mean, do you want to join me do some shopping for our dorm? Like toiletries, frames, mugs, plates…" _and a hard slap on the face… _

"I-.. I can't." She shyly responded. "Minako and her friends asked me out to watch a movie with them. Maybe some other time. Gomen." smiling apologetically.

"Oh… I see. Some other time sounds good."

There was an awkward pause between us after that. _This is why I don't ask people out. I never like rejection. I hate it. I hate it even more since it's Haruka who once again did it first. It seems like Haruka's always giving me my every firsts. _I turned around, preparing to leave disappointedly until she called me out.

"Hey, Michiru." I looked over and she smiled. "If you don't mind, why don't you come with us tomorrow? They'll be happy to have you there too."

I suddenly heard angels singing around me. I smiled, held the urge at smiling wider than normal, and replied, "I would love that."

"Great!" she beamed. "I have track practice tomorrow, but we'll all be meeting at the fountain near the train station by two in the afternoon. You can go ahead without me."

I nodded. She waved goodbye before jogging her way down the stairs. As soon as she was no longer in sight, my body began to tremble with sheer happiness. _All I have to do now is to have her all to myself, and then comes the Kaioh charm. _

_By the end of that day, I'll have you fawning over me, Tenoh!_

**-x0x-**

**-Next Day-**

**2:15 PM**

My face suddenly lit up when I saw a blonde woman jogging her way towards me. I waved my hand and she instantly smiled.

"Sorry if I'm late." She said, gasping for some air. "Did you wait long?"

"I just arrived here too." I returned. That was a lie. I've been here since one in the afternoon. Waiting back at the dorm was driving me crazy. But of course I can't tell her that.

"They haven't arrived yet, huh?" She asked. I nodded. "That's weird. They're usually early for something like this." She mused.

We ended up sitting at the corner while waiting for them. It took about another fifteen minutes before we finally got the answer as to why they were late.

Haruka's phone beeped three times before she rummaged through her pocket and flipped it open. Her brows furrowed then a long sigh of disappointment. She placed her cell back in her pocket and stood from the bench. I followed.

"They said they couldn't make it. It seems like they all have something else to do."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. But it's a bit puzzling how sudden it all was, and all of them?"

"I know. I'm really mystified."

Okay that was another lie. I can't charm my way into Haruka if there are people I know around us. That's too embarrassing. So let's just say I arranged a few things.

_-flashback-_

"_I know you asked Haruka out for a movie tomorrow."_

"_Wha-…"_

"_Don't show up tomorrow."_

"_But-…"_

"_I'll do all your homework...! You Minako, Usagi and Rei, I'll do all your homework in whatever subjects you have troubles in!"_

"_But-.." Usagi tried to explain_

"_Pipe down Usagi! Michiru-san's giving us quite an offer." Minako angrily interrupted, glaring at Usagi._

"_Just tell Haruka you have something else to do, and your homework will be done by me in no time."_

_Minako and Rei smiled slyly at each other._ _With one knowing nod, they faced Michiru and unisonly replied,_ "_You got yourself a deal."_

_-end of flashback-_

"I wonder what happened." I pondered, holding back a smile.

Haruka sighed then turned to face me. "Sorry about this." and apologized sincerely. "I guess some other time then. Let's walk home."

"No!" C_rap. It was louder than what I had in mind._ I cleared my throat and continued. "I mean, let's stay. We're already here. Why don't we enjoy this day together, ne?"

I made a really outdated look with my eyes before her, the one where you blink your eyes a couple of times and stare at them with this irresistible piercing gaze. I did something embarrassing such as that just to convince her. _Where did my pride go?_ I sighed melodramatically from the inside.

Surprisingly, this outdated gesture seemed to work perfectly to Haruka.

She turned around and smiled. "Sure. Why not? It seems fun."

My heart suddenly leaped out of proportion. I smiled warmly back, praying for dear God not to let my smile turn into a mischievous grin. _Finally, the time has come for me to be her type. I can't believe I'll be able to put my plans into action. There's no way for you to escape now. Once you taste the sweetness of my charm, you'll never want to look at someone else anymore. _Dark clouds stormed through my mind, and then a wicked creepy laughter started filling in, louder with every second.

"Where do you want to go?"

I snapped, then smiled tenderly at her direction. "Why don't we watch a movie?"

_Just you wait and see. You will fall for me, Haruka! You'll definitely will!_

* * *

**I know, I should update the end of Three days or my other stories, but this story has been in my laptop for like a month now. lol. got to dispose it **

**i'll do a double post on saturday! and that's for sure! trust me! well it's either (this/three days or this/better together. I already got half of it written just having some trouble for the ending for three days.. lol)**

**Sorry for being crappy and all!**

**and THANKS A LOT!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU**

**R&R**

* * *

**I'm Not Her Type?!**

* * *

She diligently removed small pieces of kernels off of her sandy hair without any hint of either frustration or anger about the situation. I stiffened at the corner, watching her as regret started crawling into my system.

She shook her head then brushed the remaining kernels off from her clothes. She then faced me and pondered, "I still don't get it."

I furrowed my brows and pouted, "Sorry. I really am."

"It's okay." She laughed then waved. "Just wondering, you know."

"I told you, I got surprised." I explained and put up my most charming smile.

Haruka squinted. Aside from being skeptical, another thing that makes this blonde different is that she's completely unyielding. Mostly, my answer would be the end of it or my smile would simply let the memory of what happened completely erased. But somehow, she still managed to raise that eyebrow of hers and ask dubiously, "Really? At that scene?"

And what makes it even more frustrating is she's really eager to know why. She fixated her teal eyes at me, a bit intensely, and waited.

I kept a straight face and answered. "Yes. Am I not allowed to get surprised?"

"You are but…"

_-flashback-_

_Michiru took a glimpse at her roommate from time to time. Haruka was quietly enjoying the movie before them which quickly placed a grin across Michiru's lips._

_The smaller woman breathed deeply, gripping the tumbler of popcorn tighter. She looked back at the screen and in a count of three, Michiru loudly screamed and deliberately spilled the popcorn all over Haruka._

_The people inside propped from the seat and quickly looked at Michiru. The smaller woman held her apologetic smile up which easily had her forgiven in no time as they all went back to watch the movie. Haruka on the other hand still kept her confused stare towards her then back on the screen and so forth._

_-end of flashback-_

"but… it's a dramatic movie."

_I know it's a dramatic movie, Haruka! Don't you think I'm not laughing at myself at the lame excuse?! I was trying to be clumsy, you idiot! You should be attracted to me not turn into an interrogator! God, you're so dense!_

…_.. How I wish I could voice all of that._

"I know but the dog suddenly fell. I thought the dog was going to die." I said, worriedly.

I know for a fact how stupid that sounded but that's as far as I could remember from the scene before I screamed and spilled the popcorn all over her.

"Off the bed? How was that going to kill the dog?"

_Why can't you just stop asking? Will it kill you to stop? Haruka, will it huh?_

_Badly, I wanted to tell her this thoughts but I had to stand up from the lame excuse I blurted out._

_I definitely have to respond but it had to be something that wouldn't make Haruka press anything further._

"Anything is possible!" I fumed. Haruka bolted and went insanely silent. _Yes, fuming does work in a mysterious ways… well only for a couple of seconds._

Haruka finally let out a soft chuckle. "Hai. Hai."

_My image was already shattered from screaming inside the movie house and now she's pulverizing the remaining pieces. Why did I even choose that movie? Why didn't I even think first before doing it? I wonder if my brain is still working…_

"Hey." She called out. I snapped and looked ahead. She had her eyes locked on me with a gentle smile up, hands in pocket. "Why don't we eat?"

"Sure."

I went silent after that._ I didn't know if my plan did work or not. If she was attracted to me by now or just being too friendly._

_But then again, she did smile gently at me._

_So maybe my plan did work. I'm not being presumptuous or anything but she wouldn't be smiling that way if it didn't. Or maybe I'm just thinking way too much._ I could just hear Aoi agreeing to this.

I sighed. _I don't like this. Haruka is really hard to read. With that smile on her face, it only gives me the idea that she really does like clumsy girls and was not kidding back then. If I keep this clumsy façade up, Haruka would definitely like me. But that wouldn't be the real me anymore, that's the clumsy Michiru she would be liking and not the real Michiru._

Then again, the only reason I'm doing this is to be her type, and the clumsy Michiru would be her type. If that's the case, why am I even thinking about this?

_Is it?_

_Do I-…_

_Do I want Haruka to like the real me? _

_No._ I laughed from the inside. _That's not possible. That's just absurd. Why would I want that? There's no way. I couldn't possibly want that. It's just ridiculous._

'_Then why are you stuttering?'_

_Damn it, Aoi! Get out of my mind!_

"Michiru." Her voice penetrated my ears. I instantly looked up and raise my brows. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Why did you asked?"

"You seem awfully silent." She remarked. "Did I do something wrong?" sounding worried more than I could possibly imagine. _And it was sweet and cute._

I shook my head and warmly smiled. "You didn't do anything."

_You really didn't do anything at all, Haruka. I wish you had, but you didn't. That's what makes it frustrating. You're not even giving me any hints. You could at least help me here, you know. Show me some signs if you're starting to like me. I could settle for any subtle signs as long as there are._

She exhaled deeply out. "Great. That's the last thing I ever want to do."

_Wait. Did I hear her just right? Don't tell me-_

"I don't want any friends of mine hate me." She added.

_Friends? And when I was finally inflating my ego back on, she just pulled out a pin and burst it once again. She just had to pull that F word even though I wasn't asking. Just great, Haruka. Just great. Fitting in fact._

I grunted all to myself. _A good way to motivate me even further!_

"What do you want to do after this?" she asked after sipping her coke.

I grabbed the bottle of ketchup and removed the cap. "I'm up for anything."

_Alright, time to put plan two into action._

I smiled cheekily._ Friends, eh? I don't think you'll be thinking the same thing after I show you how lovable I can be, Haruka. You want clumsy, you'll have clumsy. Lots and lots of it._

"I was thinking maybe we could go-…." Haruka began talking again which of course I don't have any clue of as to what it is. I was too busy analyzing how I would put my plan two into action. It's not easy to be clumsy. It really does ask a lot from me, pride and self-respect included.

I turned the bottle of ketchup upside down and shook it rigorously.

"or we could do some-…"

With another rigorous shaking, the ketchup came spilling across the table and splatter all over her white with black striped dress shirt.

I looked at the stain in horror… _well from the outside that is._ My mind was just patting me on the back with this really big grin vastly spreading across my face like a really bad acne.

Haruka quickly stood up and grabbed the remaining tissue from the table.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, my mind bursting out in laughter. I could win an award for this.

"It's okay." Haruka replied as she wiped the stain off with the napkin. I tried to help which really is a codename for messing things more, but Haruka waved her hand and smiled, "It's okay. I got this. Try checking if you got it in you as well."

_That would be impossible. At that angle, only you Haruka would have that ketchup stain. But still I had to act as if I didn't do it on purpose. _I looked down and checked my clothes for any related ketchup stain on me. I averted my gaze back at Haruka and shook my head."I don't have any on me."

"Good. It seems like I'm a magnet for this kind of situations." She laughed.

I tried to apologize once again but Haruka waved a hand and smiled. It's weird but somehow her smile managed to take control over my body. I sat properly back on the chair without saying a word.

When I thought I couldn't get more confused, Haruka walked towards my sit and sat right beside me.

My body froze as my eyes bolted out in surprise, "Wha- What- What are you doing?" I stammered.

"Sitting beside you." She said, pulling her plate over to her side.

_I could guess that much, Haruka! I'm trying to be clumsy not stupid. I want know why. _

"Wh-Why?"

_I was only expecting you to say how clumsy I was and how you find it cute not ambush me by sitting beside me. Am I not that clumsy enough?_

She stared at me and cheekily smiled, "To escape another "ketchup spillover" accident."

_For the whole duration that we were eating, I was insanely silent. It felt so maddeningly nerve-wrecking to sit beside her. I sat beside her in the movie house, yes, but that's different. The lights were closed back there at the movie house so there's no way she saw how I reacted whenever her arm brushed up against mine. But since it was fully bright at where we ate, it made a whole lot of difference. So the whole time we were indulging our meal, I kept my distance as much as possible and fixated my eyes on the food. It was indeed weird and suspicious but I just hope she didn't catch any of it._

"Is it okay if we walk through the park before we go home?" she asked.

"That would be nice." I returned.

The walk was maddeningly silent. It's just like a parade of mime, silent and unfunny. Everytime Haruka did or said something unexpected, I always end up getting insanely silent. Why? Why? Why? I don't know why! But what I do know is that I've never been like this before.

The silent atmosphere kept thickening each passing second. I don't know what is running through her mind but I do know what's running through mine, which also had been in there for the past weeks now. _How to get the dense blonde to like me!_

I was struggling whether or not do my ultimate plan and just purposely slip in front of her. I even wore a skirt to add charm to it. But I just couldn't find the right time to just slip and fell._ Damn it, Michiru! Break this awkward silence! Slip, slip for the celebration of noise!_

"Michiru…" She called out. "Did I-…" She tried to look at me but stared away.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same thing with you."

"With me? Why?"

"You've been silent all this time. Did I do anything to make you uncomfortable?" she asked in concern. I wanted to speak out but she cut me off. "If it's about me sitting beside you, I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking at that time, okay maybe I have but for the sake of my dress shirt. Okay not really. I thought that sitting beside you would get you to talk but it got you more silent. So that wasn't good. If this is about me teasing, I'm sorry again. I could really be-…"

_Is she stammering?_ I smiled. _She is. _

_I couldn't quite get it, I never liked it when people stutter while they talk but with Haruka somehow it's different. It's surprisingly different. _

"Haruka." I called, raising my voice up. She stopped.

"Finally." I sighed. "It's okay. I'm not mad and you didn't make me uncomfortable."

She opened her mouth to voice something out but I raced her to it. "or anything related for that matter."

She chuckled. "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm angry?"

"Are you angry?" I asked jokingly, giggles in between.

"Yes." She replied sternly.

I stopped from giggling and looked seriously at her, "Wait-… Are you serious? You're not really mad at me right?" _Look at me stuttering. I must sound really dumb right now. But hey isn't that what aiming for in the beginning? Now, that's ironically funny. _

"Is it because of the popcorn? The ketchup? I promise to buy you a new one. It not like it has a sentimental-…" I stopped midway when I caught up to her intense gaze. "Okay it has a sentimental meaning, but I'll wash your shirt for you! I cou…"

As soon as her laughter filled the air, I stopped and hit her across the arm. "That's not funny you know"

"It was. You should've seen you face."

I pull a tongue out to her.

She laughed. "It's cute though."

I stopped and I could swear my eyes just got wider, hopefully my jaw not hitting the concrete pavement. _But if it did, now that's a facial reaction I want to see._

"I've never seen this kind reaction from you. So it's kind of rewarding at the same time." She added.

"Really?" I mused, cockiness leaking out of body. "You should be grateful then to be with me tonight."

I never thought her eyes could get any gentler, but it did, as she smiled at me and answered, "I am."

For a moment, I couldn't say anything. The tone of her voice caught me off guard. Still, I couldn't quite put a finger on the emotion in her voice. Compassion? Admiration? Attraction? Something of each all rolled into one? Or that she really liked to joke around.

But for the mean time, I had no clue. Still I had to respond. So, I settled with an arrogant retort instead. "You should be. Only a handful of people could get to spend a day out with me."

She smiled and kept her intense gaze straightly at me.

I stared away but not much to cause another awkward silence, and shifted our conversation to another topic… or the first idea that popped into my mind.

I looked around and saw endless aisle of Cherry blossom trees ahead of us, and different lanterns hanging around the area.

"Why did we walk through here anyway?" I asked.

"Hanami."

"Flower viewing? It's night already, shouldn't that be yozakura?"

"I liked saying hanami more."

"You just didn't know yozakura, did you?"

"That maybe."

I giggled.

Haruka walked over an empty bench and sat. She extended her arms and invited me over. I followed and sat beside her, enough distance not to let her arm brush against mine.

"I just love looking at the cherry blossoms." She breathed deeply, exhaling a contented smile out. "I love Hanami!"

I looked up and smile, "This is my first time. My parents never brought me out unless it's academically related."

"Not even once?"

"Not even once." I could tell Haruka is worriedly looking at me."You don't have to be sorry." I giggled.

"I'm not." She spat. I raised a brow. "Okay maybe a little. My mom was the one who first brought me here and even though every year it's still the same cherry blossoms, it always leaves me wanting to visit again."

"That's some insight." I teased.

"Seriously it does. Isn't that how it's supposed to be? When you see something beautiful, you'll always left wanting more."

"Really? I didn't know." I mused, hiding any hint of mockery in my voice. _Really now, Haruka? You tell me this. If you know this law, why aren't you left wanting more of me?_

"Isn't love like that?"

I snapped as soon as I heard love tumbling out of Haruka's mouth. "Love?"

"Yes. Don't you have one?"

_Let's see, hmm… I can't think of any because I don't have one. You want to know why, Haruka? Because for the past weeks my mind is just full of you and my desire of wanting to be your god damn type! _

"I can't think of any." I smiled politely.

"Have you fallen in love before?"

_I have. When I first received my gold medal, I could feel my heart race a thousand beat in a mere second. When my mom bought me my first violin, my knees definitely trembled. That's love right?_

"Maybe." I replied. "Have you?" _okay, this is it. The moment of truth. If she had, I should definitely know who. And I'll compare what that woman and I differ from one another, what this blonde woman's real type is._

"Maybe." She answered, smiling slyly.

_Maybe? That wouldn't help me at all! What kind of an answer is that? Such a safe reply that is!_

I sighed. _I really want to protest over her answer, but that would be weird. Besides who am I to protest. I answered her question exactly the same way. Still there's an aching feeling in me that wanted to know what… what she wants to feel…_

"Then what is it" I mumbled out.

"What is what?"

"I mean what is it you want to feel to know exactly that you're in love?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"That answer is not really working for me."

She laughed then her eyes drifted off to the sky. "I guess… I want something that could make my heart ache every time I look at that person, you know?" as her eyes earnestly looked back at me.

I shook my head. _I don't. _

"I mean this feeling like you heart is being squeezed tightly, that kind of feeling. And yet no matter how painful that aching feeling is, I still can't stop staring."

"Isn't that being a bit masochist? Besides, why that kind of feeling?"

Haruka's face softened, she smiled gentler than usual, "Because that's the only time I could feel that my heart exist."

I really didn't know how to respond to that. So, I put out an awkward smile and whispered, "Hmm."

There was an awkward silence between us after that. There was ultimately a lot of word bubbling around my throat but as soon as I tried to voice them all out, a sigh came out instead.

_Damn it! Why is my heart beating this damn fast? _

"This park sure has lot of couples around this time." Haruka pondered, looking around.

I followed and mused, "Yeah. Maybe we even look like one." I blurted out.

I bolted and looked quickly back at Haruka who looked awfully surprised as I was. "No. No. I didn't mean it that way. It's just because couple means two and there's just the two of us, not that I'm saying we are but that would probably what it looks like. Not that I want us to be and it's just that that-…"

She burst out laughing. "I get it. You don't have to be all panicky about it."

I smiled forcefully out. _How stupid did I just sound? Damn it! That training with Tomo combined clumsiness and stupidity together._

"It's getting late. Let's go home. Shall we?"

I tried to voice a 'yes' but ended up nodding instead.

The walk back home was different. We talked a lot more and I never thought this could happen but I enjoyed being around her a lot more than I expected. I can't stop laughing in every conversation and not only that, when it comes to serious topics, her opinions all made sense. We didn't agree on most part but that's the beauty of it, it made the conversation even more interesting.

"We're here." I stared into her green orbs then around us. We were already standing in the outside our dorm room. I got so indulged at our conversation I didn't even notice I was already back to our dorm. I wonder how I got safely back home. I didn't even notice walking up the stairs.

"Yes, we're here." I sighed. "Well, I really had a great time." Then smiled appreciatively back at her.

"I had a great time as well." She replied before smirking. "setting aside kernels and ketchup."

I pouted, cutely. "I told you I was sorry." I wonder why. _Cutely?_ _Was I flirting with her? Nah… that's just not happening. _"I didn't mean to be clumsy. It wasn't really like me, you know."

"Yeah, it wasn't." She teased. "But it was cute though." then smiled which somehow began to look strikingly appealing.

As soon as I tried to playfully hit Haruka, she started leaning in. My mind froze and all I could do was close my eyes and wait for her lips to burn on my own. Slowly, I felt the warm sensation of her lips. They were incredibly soft, sweet and enticing.

"Uhm Michiru."

_How could she possibly speak when our lips are tightly locked in kissing…_

"Michiru.. you're blocking the door…"

I snapped and shook my head. "Ah yes. Sorry about that. I suddenly felt my head aching."

_Was I-… wait Did I-… Did I just imagined about kissing Haruka? _

_That probably is. That explains why she's still standing there in front of me, with no trail of my lipstick around her lips._

"It's okay. You're probably tired."

I nodded. _Yes I'm definitely tired. Dead tired to hallucinate what happened earlier._

The door swung open and I immediately went to my bed and hid my face from the earlier embarrassment.

**-x0x-**

**-Next day-**

"I heard what you did! You asked Haruka out." Aoi proudly announced her new found information.

I sighed. "I did."

"So did you finally got to be her type?" she asked excitedly as she took a sit in front of me.

I sighed once again. "No. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Wait? What? You spent a day with her and your charm didn't work?"

"Yes! I just don't know anymore. I deliberately acted surprised at a dramatic movie and spilled the popcorn all over her then I spilled the ketchup on her while we were eating."

She laughed and gave me thumbs up. I glared which prompted her to stop from laughing and placing her hands back on the table. She then asked, "And none of that worked?"

"Is my smile showing?" I sarcastically replied back. Of course it didn't work. Why else would be looking this troubled.

"Okay, a bit rude but we're friends." She whistled, rolling her eyes. "So you didn't enjoy your day out with her."

"I did." I quickly replied.

"Okay, just reminding you we're not in word race game here."

I made a face which Aoi put her tongue out. I continued, "I did enjoy my time with her. She was something." I sighed. "I had the best time. She was really funny and sweet. She's also nice and-…"

"NO!" Aoi gasped cutting me off from speaking. She quickly stood up from the chair and pointed her finger at me as if I had done something unlawful. "I know that look! You've got that look! Don't tell me?!"

"What? Look? Tell you what?!"

She leaned in and whisper, "You're in love! In fact you've fallen for your target!"

I felt my mouth hitting the floor. I hastily stood up and returned, "I am not!"

"You are! You've got this icky lovey dovey look in your eyes and those sighs. BLEHH!" shuddering from what she just said.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not in love with her." I waved, and laughed half heartedly, trying to convince her and somehow even myself.

Aoi squinted her eyes which I matched perfectly with mine. She looked at me for another second before settling back on the chair. "Alright. If you say so."

"I am not in love."

"Yeah well whatever." She waved which annoyed the hell out of me. I grunted before settling back on the chair.

"If being clumsy didn't work, why don't you just make her jealous, Michiru?" Aoi suggested. "I mean if she gets jealous, that would only mean she likes you."

I scoffed, "I can't do that. I won't make her jealous. That's lame."

"And trying to be clumsy was what again?" she quickly returned

"You're not helping here."

"Just saying. And if you're willing to listen, I've got a lot more."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm going to the restroom. Fortunately for me, I don't have to listen to it anymore." I said as I walked over to the door, bidding my friend with another tongue out.

_Making someone jealous is the stupidest thing one could ever do. It's just so immature. How could I possibly do such a shameless thing? It's really out of the question. I just wouldn't do it._

As I was walking through the hallway, a strand of blonde hair caught my attention. I walked my way towards it and soon found Haruka happily conversing with another girl.

I could feel something suddenly lurking inside of me. I don't know what it is, but I didn't like the feeling. I gripped my hand tighter and walked my way over them.

"Haruka." I called out. Both turned around and surprisingly the girl was none other than Rei Hino._ You sly vixen! I did your homework!_

"Michiru." My tall blonde roommate welcomed with a smile.

Rei looked in horror at me and was quick enough to bid Haruka goodbye. An in another second she was nowhere in sight.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked

"Yeah. What is it?"

**-x0x-**

I walked back to my classroom and slump on my chair. Aoi was enough to notice the change in my mood, and was fast to get in front of me and asked,

"What's wrong this time?"

I sighed grudgingly. "I don't have any pride anymore."

"Okay, it's not like you still have after yesterday."

"I took your advice." I added

"Wait. What?"

"I told her I'm going out on a date with Seiya." I said in details, drawing circled on the table with my finger.

"Wow."

"I know. I'm really shameless."

"No. Wow, my girl is finally growing up." Aoi happily replied, hugging me tightly around her arms.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Oh Michiru, it'll work." Aoi wickedly grin, looking at distant space.

* * *

**I know I said two shots but I just couldn't squeeze it into two, so maybe three.**

**and I'm having troubles ending three days, so do expect my update on better together by wednesday. Sorry for the late update. Troubles in Univ. and specially in family.**

**Sorry for the crappy chap. Please tell me if there are any mistakes. I'm really tired. I wans't planning to update this since I've got a lot at hand but since I promised, I did.**

**Thanks for reviewing! I appreciated it a lot! it was my source of energy!lol**

**Would love to hear from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU**

**R&R.**

**Finally the end. Sorry for waiting. if there are people waiting!**

_oh and if you're interested on what i'll be updating next, you can see it in my profile._

**

* * *

**

**I'm Not Her Type?!**

* * *

She purses her lips as she leaned in forward. Her delicate fingers tapped continuously for a couple of seconds before settling back onto the chair. She exhaled, creasing her brows. "So let me get this straight, you told Haruka you're going on a date with Seiya?

"Yes." I nodded.

"To get Haruka jealous as I had advised?"

"As planned."

"But you just said Seiya is-?"

"That's right."

"And you're still going for him?"

"Precisely."

"Okay…" Aoi paused gazing at the ceiling.

"So you understand now?" I asked with a smile on my face.

She quickly looked back and snorted. "Hell no!"

"And that 'okay' before was?"

"A moment of deep thinking." She clarified

"Ahh… Okay…"

"Explain to me one more time?"

I glared at that slowly spreading grin on her face. "Really?"

"Really."

_-flashback- _

_After long minutes of cursing, contemplating and even grieving, Michiru finally acted upon her words. She stood up from her seat, grabbing her bag along with her and walked with much determination to the man involved. _

_In another couple of minutes, she now stood by the door frame. Michiru stared at him happily conversing with another gorgeous young boy by the window. She held her hand up and clenched it over her chest. With another gasp, she finally called him out._

"_Seiya-kun."_

_Both men turned around more surprised than Michiru had hoped for._

"_Can I talk to you for a second, Seiya-kun?" She asked _

_Seiya nodded and excused himself to the boy he was conversing with. Much to Michiru's surprise, the other boy with long shiny silver locks didn't like her sudden appearance. He glared at Michiru for a second before waving at Seiya._

"_Is there something I could do for you, Michiru-san?"Seiya asked as he finally reached her._

"_Actually there is." Michiru paused then smiled that smile everyone had fallen for. A smile that got everyone onto their knees. A smile she had hone to perfection.. Michiru's most powerful weapon. She blinked her eyes as she traced Seiya's chest, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"_

"_Excuse me?" _

_Michiru laughed seductively, licking her lips as she continued "I'm making every man's dream in this campus true except just exclusively for you."_

"_I'm sorry." The boy backed a couple of steps away. "I can never go out with you."_

"_You don't have to worry about your friend back there. I can date him afterwards if you want. But now, I want you to have a date with me and today."_

"_I don't know if he'd love that and I can't date you."_

"_Oh come on… Don't worry about him…" walking seductively towards him._

"_We're lovers, Michiru-san."_

_The sea nymph stopped from her tracks. After a couple of a seconds of pondering, she let out a soft and a bit nervous giggle. "You're kidding right? Cause if that were true, I'd looked like -…"_

"_I'm gay and so is he. We've been together for a year now."_

"…_a complete idiot…" arms dropping lifelessly onto her sides._

_-end of flashback-_

She began laughing out loud, and quite annoyingly uncontrollable, "I can't believe that he's-…"

"Aoi!" I shouted, keeping her from exposing anything unwanted

"And you're still-…"

"Please tell me you're not enjoying this…" I pleaded. Aoi looked at me and went insanely silent. I squinted, "And apparently you are."

A loud laughter came the reply which obviously and unfortunately would only mean a big terrible YES.

"I'll leave if you don't stop laughing."

"Okay okay." She inhaled, forcing herself from not laughing. Minutes passed before she started speaking again. "Let me just lay it all out here. You're still determined to get Haruka jealous and you'll do that by going out on a date with a gay guy."

"Yes. It's not like I have any other choices."

"Well, you could start by asking a straight guy out." She mocked.

"Haha…" I rolled my eyes. _That's it! I finally had it! I've made myself looked like an idiot earlier, pleading against my wish, and now I'm being laughed at by the one who pioneered this thing from the beginning._ "I really had enough of you and your advices!"

"Wait, what?"

"I mean this IS obviously your fault!"

"My fault?" Aoi sneered "You want to get a lesbian jealous over a gay guy, how was that my fault?"

"Well if you hadn't told me to get her jealous, I wouldn't be asking a gay guy out!"

Closing her eyes as she shrugged, "You're hopeless."

"Ahh well you're-…." I paused still maintaining that angry and arrogant look up. "You're-… shut up."

"What a great argument."

"Tell me exactly why we're still friends."

"because we argue a lot." She explained proudly before fixing herself from her seat. "Why don't you just drop the whole thing?"

"I can't, Aoi. It's not even an option."

"Well if he does show up, you have my praises."

"He'll show up. He will."

_I've stretched out everything I could possibly offer to him and well the other him, gave reasonable explanation and pleaded beyond I imagined I'd be doing in a lifetime. And if he's not going to show up, if he's not going to show up…. well I exactly haven't planned that out yet._

"Still Michiru…" I snapped and looked at the now grinning Aoi in front of me. "What a ridiculously weird predicament you got yourself into!"

I tried to response something back but ended up grunting instead. The rest was long minutes of Aoi bursting in laughter and a grunting self in the background.

Yes Aoi, what a ridiculously weird predicament it is. Ridiculous and weird, yes, but not funny, not even in the slightest. And if this is God's cruel way of telling me to stop, oh how lightly he thought of me! Cruel-indeed, degrading- fitting in fact, but not enough to throw me out of doing this. I never backed down to any challenge before and will never ever do. So even if he's gay, I'll make even the tiniest flesh of his body a man. And soon I'll have Haruka flowing with every bit of jealously in her body.

Well, that's the plan. But for now I'm just waiting. Waiting alone by the lion statue in the park. Waiting for almost twenty agonizing minutes to see that flamboyant man to show up.

I sighed, grudgingly.

_Patience was never a virtue of mine. But right now, it's starting to grow in me. _

_Why? _

_It's because I'm desperate. Desperate for her undivided attention. And because of that I've been losing my dignity, pride, and self-respect then attaining qualities I never want in my future, present or even my previous lifetime._

"Well. Well. Well. Are you alone missy?" _Ugh! Definitely not the right time to be hitting on me._ "Why don't you and I hang out in my place, what do you say?" He posed a smile as he blinked his eye.

I managed to force a smile out but failed to voice more subtle and dignified words, "You're a disgusting low life freak. I rather be alone than to go out with you. I won't even consider going out with you even if it's your dying wish. So I say, not in a million years." _Demeaning, yet full of honesty I must say. _"Now would you kindly leave me alone, sir?" _but I did manage to tell him to leave politely, that's still something._

"Choose carefully your words, young lady?" He spat taking me by the wrist.

I instantly yelped, "Let go of me!" _What the hell is he doing?!_ I struggled my way out but his grip only tightened even more. And the more that I protest the more aggressive he gets.

I cried out again but this time I found myself free from his strong hand.

"She's with me." A familiar voice declared, almost threateningly. The man glared before getting up and then leaving the scene. A big bright smile instantly spread across my lips as soon as I watched him fleeting without a single word. _Ha! And you call that a man?!_

"You just can't choose nicer words to turn him down, huh?"

For the first time in my life, I can't believe I'd be so happy just to hear that voice. I spun around and smiled cheekily, "I can't help it. He asked me in my worst mood. I've been waiting for quite a while, Seiya."

"I never promised I'd be coming." He spat, his smile matching evenly with my own.

"Still, I'm really grateful."

"Well, you should thank my lover."

"Yaten-kun?"

"Yes. He was intrigued by what you just said. He mentioned about how exciting and fun this will be. So basically, Yaten pushed me to go through with this."

"I'll be sure to thank him tomorrow."

"Good." Seiya smiled. "So what now?"

"First off, I really wanted to say, wow. That was some punching back there. I guess you're a man after all." I tapped him by the arm as I congratulated him.

"Well genetics tells me I'm a man." He said with a serious face yet with a mocking tone. "I'm a gay man, Michiru."

"and not a very funny one." I retorted.

He squinted before shrugging everything off.

_Okay, that was stupid of me. I can't afford to offend him with my jokes if I'm asking for his help. It's the least I should do. Wait slash that out, it's what I should not do. Seiya is the only thing I have left for this plan to work. And I don't want to ruin it because of my own words and actions. So now, I should do anything to keep him helping me in my plan._

"You look great by the way." I smiled. _And why not start with a compliment, right?_

"I'm not backing out if you're worried about that." He returned to which I had to force a laugh out while maintaining an innocent look. "So about your plan, how are we going to make her jealous?"

"First we need Ha-…"

"HARUKA!!"

"You don't have to shout her name, Seiya-kun."

"I didn't shout her name, Michiru-san. That's obviously not my voice!"

"Then…" I looked up while Seiya spun around. My jaw fell right on the floor as soon as my blue eyes caught onto their body frames clinging so closely together.

"It's Minako and Haruka…" He muttered

"Michiru!!!" Minako shouted joyfully as soon as she spotted me from this not so much crowded area. My mind was endlessly shouting me to leave and run but how could I run when her line of sight is exactly on me with little to nothing obstruction. How am I supposed to escape then?

_Oh what a pleasant fate this is!_ _And just exactly the right time when this park isn't full of people. Great. Just great._

"And they're walking towards us…" and that's when panic started flowing through my mind. _I've been ambushed!_

"Quick! Quick! Place your arm around my shoulder!" I demanded hurriedly.

"What?"

"Just do it!" _So this how you want to play it, huh God? We'll see._

"I can't believe I'd be boss around twice…" Seiya groaned as he placed his arm around my shoulder and smiled unwillingly to the incoming people.

"Hey Michiru-san!" She smiled giddily as soon as she approached us.

"Hey you!" I returned, hiding the grit behind my smile. _Now get your thin hands off of Haruka!_

"And you're with Seiya-kun.. What a surprise!"

_And you're with Haruka, how frustrating!_

"Well…" I took Seiya's hand on my own and smiled, "We're actually on a date." I said, taking a glimpse at Haruka's reaction-… which disappointingly was nothing but a smile. _Why am I not even surprised? _"What brings you both here?"

"I was just-…" Minako tried to speak but was immediately cut off by Haruka.

"I asked Minako out on a date."

Minako looked at Haruka for a second before looking back at us. "Yes, apparently we're also on a date."

"You are, huh?" I smiled. I could feel my temper rising but I had to maintain that 'oh that's great' façade on. Still this anger has to be out somewhere, somehow and definitely right now.

"Ah! Ah! Ite..te..te.." Seiya cried. _'You're gripping my hand a little too hard, Michiru'_

'_Sorry! It's just that-…'_

'_Loosen it up a little!'_

"Are you okay, Kou-san?" Haruka voiced out, snapping the both of us from this mental debate Seiya and I were having.

"I'm perfectly okay. Thanks for asking." He said, putting up a smile. Seiya removed his hand from mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulder instead - _where he thought was much safer from any pain._

"So where do you two lovebirds plan to go?" my gay date asked.

"We're just about to eat at the shop near here."

"That's great! I'm starving. Why don't the four of us have a double date instead?"

I was mentally patting Seiya on the back for that wonderful suggestion. Of course, the best way to get my target jealous is by having her there and to see for herself how close I can get with somebody else. And this is just the perfect way to do it.

"Ah well…" Haruka paused, unsure of what to say.

_I don't get why she's so hesitant and having some difficulty to answer. It's obviously easy. Just say yes._

She looks back and forth to us then at Minako. Finally she continued, "I don't think Minako would like the idea."

"I actually love the idea, Haruka." Minako beamed.

Okay, I can't believe I'm also mentally patting Minako's back, aka Haruka's date, for her answer.

"Okay." She sighed. "If that's what you want Minako." She finally gave up.

Trumpets were playing, angels were singing, and I was laughing maniacally at the thought of my plan finally working.

And soon we arrived at the store. Seiya and I sat next to each other while the two sat across us. I was overly excited to take my plan into action but there was just one big problem.

_I don't know exactly how to start._

So instead, I ended up sitting still beside Seiya.

"You two look great together, by the way." Minako voiced out, breaking me from my reverie.

I smiled and politely replied, "I could say the same." _that is if I remove you, Minako, and put myself in the picture instead. _

Unaware of my angry thoughts, Minako smiled and happily said, "Thanks!"

"Oh no, thank you." I forced a smile out and gave an awkward laugh.

_Then we were silent again._

And don't you just hate it when there's this long awkward pause after a conversation? Well I do, and right now, that was happening around us. Neither of the us talked or had any plans to break this awkward atmosphere. We just sat there looking at each other.

The silence grew even more. Okay this time, I surely don't know how to put my plan into action. If only there's a way to break this think silence up.

Just as when I was asking for disruption to this silence, the waitress came in with our food. "Here are your orders."

"Finally!"

Haruka asked, smiling lopsidedly. "You're that hungry, huh?"

Confusedly, I looked at her then at Seiya who was holding back his laughter.

_'Did I manage to say that out loud?'_

He raised his brows and smiled.

"Yes... sort of." I muttered shyly, turning my face away from her stare.

_For the first five minutes of indulging my food, I can't put myself to look at her or even speak a word. I've never been liked this before. I was never shy nor did I ever felt embarrassed. Actually this only happens when Haruka is involved. And now, I wonder why?_

"So," Minako started. "How did the two of you got acquainted?" inching closer, patiently and excitedly waiting for the big story to be revealed.

'Oh, I begged him to go out with me after I told your date Haruka that Seiya asked me out. But it turned out he was gay. Still I pursued him and even pleaded to his lover. Fortunately, I managed to convince his lover. So now Seiya was forced by him to go out with me. Wasn't that lovely?'

_Yeah like I'm going to tell her that._ I sighed. _Definitely my mind was pouring with sarcasm._

There's no big story. But there's a big fat lie. The big fat lie I haven't even planned out. And you just really had to ask. _Stupid curious blonde!_

"So?" she pressed.

Without even thinking it through, I quickly voiced out the first thing that popped in my mind. "Art class!"

"Music class!" Unfortunately Seiya did likewise and at the same time as I did.

We looked at each other before voicing hurriedly out,

"Music Class!"

"Art Class!"

And ended up saying two different things… _again._

"Which is it?" Minako asked, with a very skeptical look on her face.

"Well, Seiya and I met in my art class back then and we started talking. It was during our music class when he got the courage to ask me out." I explained, putting out the best smile I could give in this nerve wrecking situation. "Isn't that right, Seiya?"

"Yes. Art class and Music class." Seiya nodded, wrapping an arm around. "I gave her red roses and box of chocolates, then I asked her out."

"Roses? I thought you hated roses and you also said chocolates where too cliché." Haruka remarked.

"Well, that's right…" I gulped.

_How am I supposed to escape this now? _

'_Nice going, Seiya!_' I stepped onto his foot and smiled tenderly. Seiya bit his lower lip and tried to smile back.

Haruka looked skeptically at me and if I wasn't any good at this, I already had fainted from that intense gaze she's giving me. I leaned my head onto Seiya's shoulder and softly spoke, "Then again why would I hate it if it's from someone I really like."

Really, I'm amazed at myself how good and fast I can think of a proper reason. I could definitely win an award for this.

"So what musical instrument can you play?" Minako asked, changing our topic.

"Piano." I replied but unfortunately Seiya had a different answer of his own.

"Maracas."

"Maracas?" Both blondes asked in unison.

I laughed nervously and spoke in behalf of our pathetic selves. "Seiya loves to kid around. He always says maracas but he plays the piano. He's a funny one, right?"

"That's me, the funny one." He laughed, softly knocking his head.

Minako forced a laugh out while Haruka smiled politely in return.

"Would you kindly excuse us? I just need to talk to him in private?" Both nodded and without even hesitating, I fiercely grabbed Seiya by the arm and dragged him near the restroom.

If I want this plan to work, I can't let our unsynchronized mind ruin it all.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I glared

"What?"

"Really maracas?"

"Ah... Well… that's the only instrument that popped into my mind." He said, audible laughter in between. He smiled hoping it could lower my temper down but instead, it got me glaring even more.

"Let me speak first, you got that."

"Yeah…"

"You got that?" raising the tone of my voice a little higher.

"I got it. Geez! Women and their disposition." He muttered. I instantly hit him by the forehead. "OI!"

"Men and their childishness." I spat as I walked back to our tables.

As I walked back, I could see Minako clinging so closely to Haruka, much to my dismay. I suddenly felt a foreign feeling flourishing in my body. And whatever that foreign feeling is, I certainly don't like having it.

I clenched my hands as I walked closer.

"Hey you're back."

"Sorry for that."

"Oh no it's okay." Minako waved with a smile. "Haruka and I were just talking." she said as she snuggled closely at my blonde roommate.

In my mind I was fiercely grabbing her hair and pulling her out of Haruka but for a wide variety of reasons, which are all logical, I can only smile. But somehow I was nearing the edge of being reasonable and just put into action what was playing on my mind. Luckily enough, Seiya arrived at a great time.

He sat next to me and I quickly wrapped an arm around his, and snuggled as close as possible.

_Minako can do whatever she likes but that won't stop me from doing what I came to do. I had given up everything for my plan to work and I won't let some average girl ruin it. So Minako savor every single second you have left because as soon I start with my plan, I don't think you'll have Haruka to snuggle up close with anymore._

"Ne Seiya," I called out, scooping a small piece of cake from my plate. "Would you like to have some?" seductively I asked as I licked my lips.

Seiya being obedient as he was, smiled and opened his mouth.

Affection. A basic step in getting someone jealous. To show how affectionate one can get to the other in front of someone they want to get jealous. And feeding him was one of those.

"You got some icing on your face." I giggled, wiping the icing off with my finger and licking it out. And as I took a glimpse of Haruka, I was so sure she had her jaw clenched and somehow there was a little sparkle of heat in Haruka's eyes.

But when I turn to look fully at them, the heat was no longer there nor the clenched jaw. Instead she had that 'I'm happy for you' look on her face.

For a couple of seconds, Haruka and I just stared at each other with the same look on our faces.

It was when Minako called Haruka out that broke the intense gaze between us. "Haruka, you also have some icing on you cheek."

Haruka quickly got a tissue to remove it but Minako was fast enough to stop her. She held Haruka's chin as she inched closer. My heart suddenly stopped when Minako licked the icing off and placed a soft kiss on Haruka's cheek. But what bothered me the most was when Haruka didn't show any complaint against it.

And for no apparent reason, my heart began to feel really heavy. So much so that it was already too painful. I bit my lower lip as I clenched my hand over my chest. For the first time, I didn't know what to do. And the only thing I could think of was...

_Why am I hurting?_

**-x0x-**

**-Next Day-**

I've been wondering all night what that feeling was. I wanted to believe that it was nothing but somehow I can't put myself to. I kept playing the event over and over in my mind last night. But instead of getting clarification, I found myself loosing the urgency to sleep. Now, not only am I clueless but I also look terrible.

"Arghh!" I groaned, loud enough to have some eyes darting at my direction.

"Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed." She kidded, grabbing a chair in front. "So, how did it go? Did he show up?"

"He did." I replied indifferently, not even removing my head on the desk.

"And what's this mood all about?"

"I hate Minako!" I shouted angrily.

"Again, keep the tone of you voice down." Gritting her teeth. "I don't want to get into fights."

"I just hate her, Aoi." Toning my voice down. I sat properly on the chair and continued, "I hate how close she is to her. I hate how she acts without any self-restraint towards her. I hate the fact that she was asked out by her."

"Hmmm…" She murmured, resting her cheek on her palm. "This her is?"

"Haruka!" I exclaimed. "I just hate how close Minako gets to Haruka. I just hate the way-…"

"Oh my God!" Aoi gasped. She furrowed her brows and slyly smiled at me. "I KNEW IT! I always knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You, Michiru, are in love and you just don't even know it." She pompously explained.

I sneered, "We've talked about this-…"

"The fact that you hate her means something."

"Yes. It means I hate her."

"No, Michiru. It only means you're jealous. And I can't believe you're jealous! HA! This is why your plans backfired."

"No, Aoi. They failed because there were people disturbing me." I said with confidence.

"Tell me Michiru, don't you find it odd that you start hating every girl that gets close to Haruka?"

"No." I murmured, averting my gaze down my hand. "Not at all."

"Okay, then tell me, when you saw Minako getting too close to your liking with Haruka what did you feel?"

"Weird and different."

"And what was running through your head?"

"I was grabbing Minako's hair and pulling her away from Ha-…" My eyes suddenly bolt up. "OH. ."

"Uh-huh. That's right." Aoi nodding, arms crossed.

_I did imagine pulling Minako away yesterday but I didn't think much of it. And now that Aoi pointed it out-… That means-…._

'_I'm jealous because I have fallen for her.'_

"Yes Michiru. You're jealous because you have fallen for your target."

"Did you look through my mind?!"

"Oh no!" She laughed, waving a hand. "You just said it out loud."

I appreciate the enlightenment, so much so I laughed at her reply. "Aoi, you're so great."

She rolled her eyes, "I appreciate the sarcastic credit. But you don't have to force yourself to laugh at every joke I say."

I pulled a tongue out before leaning my head back on the desk. "What do you think I should do now?"

"If you're asking for my advice-…"

"I'm asking for your advice."

"Then I think you should act upon those feelings."

_And for some reason I knew I wouldn't like her advice._

I groaned and buried my head deeper.

_Act upon those feelings, huh? _

_How?_

Class ended earlier than I expected. Maybe I was too preoccupied to even notice how time easily passed by. I can't help it. When you're faced with the reality of being in love with your target, you can't help but think deeply about it. I've never felt anything like this before and now there are a lot of questions that's been piling in my head. The more I try to sort it all out the more they refuse to solidify. And any effort to try and construct a sentence to form an answer, the words just won't get into my reach.

In the end, this cosmic battle between me and myself was useless.

So now I'm left with nothing but to face her.

Yet there's this feeling that's pulling me away.

_Was I nervous?_

That wasn't a possibility at all. I'm a very talented student. I've received numerous awards in different fields. One of which is in public speaking. I've never find speaking in front of hundreds of people nerve wrecking nor have I felt scared to be watched by so many of them. Rather, I find it simple and easy, challenging in the least.

_But somehow, my body was being unusually uncooperative. _

I've been in front of people and done it for more than I could remember but…

_The thought of facing Haruka and admitting everything out, for some reason my hands wouldn't stop shaking. _

I breathed deeply out and shook my body. "I can do this" I muttered supportively to myself.

As soon as I walked closer to a corner, I heard some voices, one of those were hers.

"Michiru's…"

_Oh what a great timing! I know listening to other's conversation is not a good thing but I am involved in their conversation. So I think I have at least the right to listen. Besides, it saves me the embarrassment. _

"Michiru's…" _and there's Haruka talking again. Okay, Haruka just be honest._ "Michiru's a bit needy, arrogant, domineering. I can't say I like her-…"

Before I could even hear her next words, I quickly spun around and ran as fast as possible away from her.

_That was just too much…._

I stopped on my tracks and leaned my back on the wall.

_I am needy and I have my own reasons. I am arrogant because there's something to be proud about. I'm domineering because I have been raised that way. But that's not the only thing I am, Haruka. But if you want me to be someone I'm not, I can't do that. I can't be a clumsy person like Usagi, or be as feisty and as honest as Minako._

I give up. This is too much. I've never prepared myself for this. I've already given a lot up but I can't afford to get more hurt than this. _I'm sorry. I can never be someone you want to be._

_I can't believe I'm crying over this._

_She's stupid. So stupid not to see how great I am._

_You're stupid Haruka!_

After a couple of minutes, I heard sound of footsteps nearing. I peeked through the wall and saw Haruka walking out of the door. Impulsively, I removed my shoe and threw it hardly on her.

"UMPHFF!!" her head snapped forward then back. She angrily took the shoe on the floor as she spun around, "Oi! You do know that hurts, Michiru!

I glared "You deserve it, you idiot!

She furrowed her brows and stared for a second before asking, "What did I ever do to you?"

"So what if you don't like me? So what if you find me domineering? Arrogant? Needy? At least I'm not someone who talks behind someone's back. What does that make you then, Haruka?!" I exclaimed, hands clenched tightly onto my side.

"You heard?" She asked, traces of shock on her voice.

"Yes I heard, stupid!" I rolled my eyes. "Where did you think you were? Outer space?"

"It's not what you think-…"

"Just shut up!" I burst out along with the tears. "I hate you!"

"Michi-…"

"This is why I tried so very hard not to fall in love with someone. I never liked this feeling… I hate it and..." I paused, brushing the tears away. "I hate you. Just-…"

"Wait…" I stopped and saw her quizzically looking at me. "What did you just say?"

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I managed to get that…" She chuckled softly. "But before that, you said something."

"I didn't say anything."

"You did." Suddenly her face lit up. "You said something about trying hard not to fall in love." A mischievous smile started forming across her face.

I felt a stream of protest bubbling in my throat. But as soon as I tried to clearly verbalize it out loud, a murmur came out instead.

_Why is my cheeks burning? My heart beating so damn fast? _

I wanted so badly to tell her to quit smiling but for some odd reason… seeing that smile… How should I put it?

_I felt helpless._

"So you love me?" She mused as she walked closer and closer towards me.

"Baka…" I pouted and hid my blushing face away from her.

"I don't like you, Michiru…" She admitted. _Not what I was really hoping for. _

Suddenly, Haruka kneeled and lifted my foot up. "Wh-.."

Before I could even finish half of that word, she slipped the shoe on. "But I do love you." and smiled lovingly. It almost felt surreal.

"But you said I'm not your type."

"And you said you don't swing that way."

"But I'm domineering?"

"I don't mind being bossed around."

"Arrogant?"

"I find it charming and in a way, honest."

"I'm needy?"

"And I'm willing to give."

"But I'm not clumsy."

"I like to think otherwise."

"but-…" I stopped as soon as Haruka's face began to soften and as her smile grew wider.

"I like you just perfectly the way you are, Michiru."

Suddenlt, I felt a familiar heat building behind my eyes. I tried to blink several times to dry them out but to no use. They kept gathering around my eyes and falling uncontrollably down my shirt. Haruka's green orbs instantly flashed with worry, and before I could even absorb what was happening, I already found myself wrapped around her arms. It felt incredibly warm and with much love that somehow managed to make me sob even more.

Concern and panic were all over her voice as she murmured softly into my ears, "Did I do something? Did I say something wrong? Tell me. Onegai." Running her fingers through my hair.

"Nothing." I murmured. "I'm just really happy."

Haruka chuckled softly, her warm breath ruffling the top of my head.

We remained silent after that.

I buried my face deeper to her chest and let the warm sensation of her body flow throughout my own. I never liked anything that would show affection or intimacy. But…

_Wrapped around this long, slender and gentle arms..._

_My body pressed against hers…_

_Being with Haruka like this..._

_Affection felt okay. _

_Actually..._

_It felt perfectly okay. _

Then I started giggling.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked, no traces of panic or worry just a hint of curiosity. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Well…" I murmured. Inching back, I looked through her green eyes and smiled as I spoke, "Does this mean I get to kiss you now?"

She raised a brow and cheekily smiled back, "I haven't heard you say it yet."

I laughed and pulled myself up. Softly and lovingly, I whispered through her ears, "I love you."

Haruka pulled back, smiling. "Now, you can kiss me."

_The rest was... well.. _

_A secret._

_But for now..._

_Let's just say, I became her type._

* * *

**THE END! I wanted to make this longer but i suddenly imagined people getting angry. So yeah I ended it.**

**yes a rushed ending. Cliche, definitely yes. Don't hate me. oh and I was planning to write Haruka's POV regarding this. just a oneshot. What do you think? If you guys are curious to know, I'd be glad to write it out. **

**Yet another crappy chapter. My biggest apology for that.**

**Please review! mwahhh!**

**Oh and yeah i finallly decided to make Three days longer. And for once I'll try to make my characters and relationship develop slowly. LOL**

**Now that it's summer vacation, I finally get the time to write.**

**Sorry for waiting again and THANKS for reading!**

**And if planning to review, THANKS in advance!**

**_petiyaka: I know. I noticed. hahaha sorry about that._**


End file.
